secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Bay City
Bay City, introduced in the first half of 2008, was the latest block of city style sims. West of Nova Albion, Bay City has appeared as an attractive addition to the continent of Sansara on the main grid. A duplicate is also found in Teen Second Life. Bay City is reachable via standard teleport, or on the main grid by sailing the Straits of Shermerville, or traveling Route 66 from the Ahern or Nova Albion infohubs. History Bay City was first announced by Blue Linden in the Second Life official blog on February 22, 2008. Created by a set of resident builders known as "moles" within the Linden Department of Public Works, the area was described as "the American urban experience, between 1940 and 1965, perhaps best typified by Chicago circa 1950 and marked by a distinct deco influence." A "prerecorded statement" from Governor Linden further stressed the theme. "We hope that the Residents of this new city will produce interesting and attractive structures, in styles appropriate to the period 1930 to 1960 when most of our buildings were erected. In any case, the Residents of Bay City will form a unique and bustling community." The Bay City sims opened for initial viewing on May 8th, 2008, with auctions on various Bay City parcels beginning roughly two weeks later. The initial auctions were sold for greatly higher than average prices, due largely to speculation on the part of so called "land flippers." Some chose to create builds outside of theme in order to "land grief" and/or to flaunt the "official" theme. A "content package" was released on May 24th, 2008, shortly after the first initial builds began to appear. In it were textures and finished items to help new residents in creating a themed build. Moose Beach became an official infohub on April 14, 2009. The Bay City Municipal Airport in the Hau Koda region -- with a theme chosen by members of the Resident group called the Bay City Alliance -- opened as an additional Bay City infohub on June 25th, 2009. Regions The following regions exist within Bay City (On the Main Grid. Teen Grid list is placed after this list) * Battery Passage (Openspace Sim) * Bay City - Argos * Bay City - Docklands * Bay City - Falconmoon * Bay City - Handa * Bay City - Imaginario * Bay City - Molesworth * Bay City - Moloch * Bay City - Moosehead * Bay City - Morton * Bay City - Old Town * Bay City - Rollers * Bay City - Tanelorn * Daley Bay (Openspace Sim) * Inner Harbor (Openspace Sim) * Grub Beach (Openspace Sim) * Hau Koda * Luna Palisades (Openspace Sim) * New Port (Openspace Sim) * North Channel (Openspace Sim) * South Channel (Openspace Sim) The Bay City regions have different names in Teen Second Life, as follows. * Bourne (Openspace Sim) * Bay City - Barnstable * Bay City - Brewsert * Bay City - Dennis * Bay City - Edgartown * Bay City - Harwich * Bay City - Maddequet * Bay City - Mashpee * Bay City - Orleans * Bay City - Sandwich * Bay City - Sconset * Bay City - Tisbury * Bay City - Truro * Davis Gulf (Openspace Sim) * Falmouth (Openspace Sim) * Oaisis Shores (Openspace Sim) * Oak Bluffs (Openspace Sim) * Portage Bay (Openspace Sim) * Weston (Openspace Sim) (Formerly Sconset; Renamed after duplicate naming was pointed out to Blue Linden ) * Wellfleet Harbor (Openspace Sim) Links You will find additional information on Bay City at the following external links. * The History of Bay City in Maps * Bay City announced on Second Life blog * Bay City Opens to Residents * Announcment of Bay City content package * The Bay City Builder's Scrapbook * Bayjou Theater Category:Sims